1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image storing method, an image storing apparatus, an image filing instruction method, an image filing instruction apparatus, an image storing system and programs that cause a computer to execute the image storing method and the image filing instruction method, all of which are appropriate for providing digital photograph services on a network.
The present invention also relates to an image evaluation method and an image evaluation apparatus for carrying out image quality evaluation regarding exposure, composition, or the like on an image obtained by photography, and to a program that causes a computer to execute the image evaluation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prints generated from silver salt photographic films have been used in various manners. For example, a user can use prints for checking how images he/she photographed look, or for communication with friends by sharing the prints or by sending additional prints to friends. The user can also enlarge the prints for display, and paste the prints in photograph albums. However, prints generated from silver salt photographic films only increase in number if not filed properly. Furthermore, filing prints is difficult when some of the prints or negatives therefor are lost. If prints and negatives are filed often, they can be prevented from being lost. However, it is time-consuming to classify prints and negatives according to chronological order or themes. Furthermore, even if prints and negatives are filed properly, the prints and the negatives are easily disorganized once some of them are taken out and not returned.
For this reason, photograph images have been stored in the form of image data that can be obtained by reading the images recorded on negative films or obtained by digital cameras. However, digital image data of this kind are often stored in a hard disc of a personal computer. Therefore, when the personal computer is replaced with another personal computer, moving the image data to the new computer is troublesome. In some cases, image data are recorded in a recording medium such as a CD-R. However, since the recording medium itself degrades, the image data may face a risk of being lost when stored therein for a long time. Moreover, a reproduction apparatus for a specific recording medium may not be produced any more due to technology therefor becoming obsolete. In such a case, reproduction itself of the image data is no longer possible.
Therefore, an image storing system for storing image data in an image storing server by sending the image data to the image storing server via a network such as the Internet has also been proposed.
When image data are stored in such an image storing system, image processing is carried out on the image data for an optimal quality thereof. Therefore, by downloading the image data stored in the image storing server in the image storing system to a personal computer, a user can view a high-quality image on the personal computer.
However, in the image storing system described above, image data are assumed to be stored collectively according to each roll of photographic film. Therefore, relating each roll of film with a user who requested image data storage is troublesome. Furthermore, if a function of filing the image data is not available, the user cannot organize the image data as he/she wishes. Consequently, when the image data are stored in the image storing server in a large amount, the image data cannot be easily organized, similar to the case of a large number of prints.
Meanwhile, image data obtained by photography carried out by a user reflect his/her photography technique. In the case where a plurality of image data sets of a user is stored as in the case of the image storing system described above, a characteristic of photography technique of the user can be known from the quality of photograph images represented by the image data sets. Therefore, it is preferable for the user to be notified of the quality of the photograph images so that the user can improve his/her photography technique.